


the snowball fight

by cherryontop (doublecherry)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: ArchieRonnie, Cute, F/M, Oneshot, Snow, Winter, soft, varchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublecherry/pseuds/cherryontop
Summary: basically archieronnie during winter, it's cute





	the snowball fight

It all started playfully, like it always does when they're together.

It was time for Vegas daily after-noon walk, and Veronica loved going on those, loved playing with Vegas and holding Archies hand while they walked around their friendly neighborhood, but not this time a year. The cold air against her skin, the snowflakes twirling around in the air only to fall onto her and make her freeze, made her want to stay inside. She'd much rather cuddle up in Archies room, watch some christmas movie and have her hot chocolate.

”You can stay here if you want.” Archie says, almost like he can read her mind, he smiles softly at her as he puts on his jacket. ”I won't be gone for too long.” He promises.

Veronica smiles back at him, she shakes her head and puts on her gloves, ”No, it's fine. I'll come with you.” She says, tries not thinking about how cold it's going to be once she steps out of the warm house. ”Can we have some hot chocolate after?” She asks opening the door to step out.

Archie nods, leans down and kisses her on her cheek, ”Anything for you, amor.”

Everytime he calls her amor or anything in spanish, she can't help but get those butterflies in her stomach, she feels warms inside and the smile on her face grows bigger. She thinks it's crazy how they've been dating for a long time, but he still manages to make her feel certain things, makes her feel like they're still in a honeymoon phase.

She loves it.

”What movie do you want to watch later?” Archie asks as they get out of the house, he locks the door and starts walking right beside Veronica. He knows she loves her christmas movies, and he loves watching her reaction as they watch them.

Veronica shrugs, ”Something to get me in the holiday mood.” She smiles at him, she takes out one of her hands out of the pocket, and just like a magnet, Archie hands reaches for it and grabs it. ”Maybe a christmas carol?” It's one of her favorite movies.

”Your wish is my demand.” Archie jokes, and she chuckles.

The walk wasn't supposed to be long, but Vegas refuses to do what he's supposed to do, and they're stuck outside in the cold until he finishes. Veronicas cheeks are turning rose red, and the snowflakes are covering her black hair.

”Cold?” Archie asks, he gently squeezes her hand.

Veronica nods, ”A little.” She answers truthfully. Her feets are cold and she can barely feel them anymore, she wonders how Archie doesn't seem cold at all.

Archie smiles playfully at her, ”You know, to keep your body warm you should move, engage in some sort of activity.”

Veronica rolls her eyes, ”Do you want me to run around here?” She asks, wonders if he's lost his mind with this cold.

Archie lets go of her hand, he leans down and takes a handful of snow, which makes Veronica take a few steps back, she knows what he's thinking and she's not playing.  
  


”Archie.” She tries sounding as serious as she can, but the smile on his face makes her lose it, there's no way she can be serious with his adorable face. ”Don't even think about it.”

Archie shows up the snowball he's crafted in his hand with proud, ”It's just snow, Ronnie.” He teases her.

”I will start a war if you even think about it.” Veronica threatnes him, which only makes him laugh before he throws the snowball against her, it hits her arm.

”Archie!”

And so their little snowball war starts. Veronica chasing Archie and Vegas with snowballs, she tries throwing them at Archie but misses everytime, which leads him to laugh. He thinks it's adorable how bad she's at this, likes seeing the way she squeezes her eyebrows together when she misses, knows that she doesn't like losing.

”You're bad at this!”

”I'm a Lodge, I can't be bad at anything.” Veronica fires back, and as she does, she finally hits him with the snowball, right on his back. ”Yes!” She claps her hands together eagirly and jumps up and down. ”I got you!” She laughs.

That's one of the things they love about each other, they always manage to bring out the little child inside of them, it doesn't matter how old they get, they know they'll always remain kids with each other. Growing up doesn't seem as scary when they have each other.

”I will get you!” Archie holds onto Vegas leash as they both run towards Veronica, she's still laughing, tries running away from both of them but Vegas gets ahead of her and as she's about to turn around, and as she does Archie is right behind her. He puts his hands on her waist, picks her up and spins around.  
  
”Stooop!” Veronica can barely speak her words from all the laugh. ”Archie!”

Archie finally puts her down, ”You're still bad at this.” Their eyes meet, and he notices how much her eyes are sparkling, she looks happy, and even more beautiful right now.

Veronica smiles softly at him, ”Maybe.”

”Beso?” Archie asks with a warm smile, she thinks he looks adorable with all the snow covering him, his red freckles and those brown eyes.

Veronica nods, ”Beso.” She says before he leans down to press his lips against hers.

After their little war, Archie grabs her hands again and they make their way home again, the way home is mostly debating on what movie they're going to watch, not that it matters to him, he'd watch anything Veronica wants to. He likes the way she's always in charge, likes that she knows what she wants and nothing can change her mind. He likes it more that she's never pushed him to do anything he doesn't want him to, instead she encourages him to do what he wants to, tells him to not care about what people think.

She'll always be here, ready to hold his hand.

They decide to watch A Chrismtas Carol, after all. They're laying in his bed, both with hot chocolate in their hands, the computer on the side of the bed. They're only half an hour in the movie when Archie notices that Veronica has fallen asleep.

Her head is resting on his chest, and her arms are holding him tight, looks like she's scared that he'll leave her, but there isn't a single thing in this world that would make him leave her.

Archie loves her.

And even though, she has never said that she loves him, he knows that she does. They're soulmates.

Archie puts the laptop away, pulls her even closer to him, lets his fingers run through her black hair, he closes his eyes for a few seconds and falls asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> after last nights episode, I needed something cute to get through this heartbreak
> 
> if you want to chat about riverdale, varchie or anyyyything, feel free to message me on tumblr; ronniespearl  
> or twiter: @ ronniesdiary


End file.
